


【异能系列之五】Immortal

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: 异能系列最后一篇





	【异能系列之五】Immortal

【1】

“我活了太久太久，久到无聊，所以我制造了你，我希望你——”

 

【2】

小的时候拉姆就经常在深夜醒来，一个人面对着乱七八糟的书堆发呆，直到眼睛困倦到睁不开的时候一歪头就睡过去了。

克洛泽曾经不止一次地建议拉姆把书挪到书房，可是都被拉姆拒绝了，拒绝的理由就是“那样不方便看书啊老师”。

于是克洛泽只好作罢。

 

【3】

从拉姆记事开始他就和克洛泽住在一起了。他一直叫克洛泽“老师”，因为克洛泽能给他各种各样的书。

拉姆没有爸爸妈妈或者其他兄弟姐妹。

他只有老师。

 

【4】

后来拉姆的生活里多了隔壁家那个姓氏超长的男孩还有那个男孩的好朋友。

拉姆从很小的时候就可以看透很多事。他可以轻松地看出别人有没有在说谎，有没有做坏事。

他们的瞳孔大小有没有变化，他们的眨眼频率有没有变化，他们的心率有没有变化。

感谢老师给他的书，那些书告诉了他太多太多。

那些东西是普通人无法表达出来的。

 

【5】

拉姆曾经问过克洛泽，为什么人类总要做出一些违反理智的事情。问这话的时候拉姆正无比忧伤地收拾着地上的书。他就知道不应该让施魏因施泰格还有波多尔斯基进自己的房间玩。

“因为理智不能永远控制住感情啊。”克洛泽也蹲下来帮忙收拾。

“老师，感情是什么？”拉姆好奇地问道。

克洛泽停下了手里的动作，很认真地想着。

“感情就是一种无法用理智来思考的东西。”克洛泽这样解释。

“这样我就感受不到了是不是？”拉姆问。

“不一定啊，说不定你也能感觉到感情这种奇妙的东西。”

“老师你是不是在骗我，你的心跳有点儿快。”

“那是因为我喜欢你呀菲利普。”

“老师你在说谎。”

“我没骗你啊。”

“真的吗？”

 

【6】

那时候克洛泽的回答过于模糊，即使是记忆力超群的拉姆也有些记不得老师当时是怎么回答他的了。不过从那时开始，拉姆就知道，感情这种东西是与说谎还有做坏事一样，都引起人类的不正常反应。

当一个人真的好麻烦，有好多事情要想，要做。

“老师，我还是喜欢以前的那种状态。”

“为什么？”

“因为那时候我的生活真的好简单，不需要浪费多余的时间精力来分析周围的人在想什么啊。”

“可是那样就无聊了啊。”

 

【7】

拉姆一点儿一点儿长大。

从小学到大学，他的生活中充斥着各式各样的人。有些人在他的生活中常驻了下来，而有些人却成了过客。

施魏因施泰格依旧跟波多尔斯基打打闹闹，可是拉姆能清晰地扑捉到他们两个人看彼此的眼神与小的时候不一样了。他们的脸会红，心跳加速，说出的话也变得无比幼稚。

拉姆仔细地想了好久，才明白这种东西就是老师所说的感情吧。

真是一种奇妙的东西呢。拉姆这样想，然后订了去意大利的飞机票。

既然他们之间有感情，那么就让他们在一起吧。

就像童话里公主和王子那样。

 

【8】

第一个让拉姆感觉自己不对劲儿的是胡梅尔斯。

那时候拉姆在大学里做了助教，每天就是帮教授收拾收拾论文，或者去给低年级的学生上课。

就是那个时候做选修课老师的时候，拉姆跟胡梅尔斯见了第一面。

拉姆不明白胡梅尔斯为什么总是执着于自己。他分析不出胡梅尔斯的想法。

他问过克洛泽，而克洛泽并没有作出解答。

“菲利普，你经常跟他见面吗？”

“除了上课球赛我一般见不到他。”

“他……”克洛泽想了想，还是没有把想说的话说出来。

“他还给我带松果，还挺好吃的。”拉姆自顾自地说。

克洛泽立马就明白了，可是他不知道要怎样告诉拉姆这个叫胡梅尔斯的好像喜欢你啊。

 

【9】

后来拉姆再也没跟克洛泽提过胡梅尔斯的事情。

也就是从那个时候开始，拉姆跟克洛泽的交流越来越少。

拉姆开始变得嗜睡，开始需要进食大量的食物来维持自己。

克洛泽试图帮助找出问题，可是拉姆拒绝了老师。

“我想这就是代价吧。老师，我说过，如果我还与很久很久以前一样，那么我就不必耗费这么多的精力与时间。既然你给我这具身体，那我就只能接受，然后付出相应的代价啊。”

拉姆疲倦地说。

 

【10】

克洛泽在拉姆很小的时候就告诉过他，他与普通人不一样。

他是个异能者。

他的能力就是强悍的分析能力，还有强大的记忆力。

他可以推测出每一毫秒每一个分子的走向。

他可以轻松地记住所有的东西。

克洛泽还告诉他，这世界上有好多异能者，他们拥有不同的能力，他们中有好人也有坏人，但他们在本质上都是好人。

可是普通人不一定也这么想。他们会伤害到那些无辜的异能者。

克洛泽说：“菲利普，我希望你能帮助所有的异能者，让他们免于伤害。”

 

【11】

拉姆想过很多种方法来帮助异能者，然后他又把这些方法一一否决。这些方案有优势也有劣势。拉姆计算过，那些劣势终究会葬送掉所有的异能者。

但后来拉姆还是不得不选中了其中一个方案，然后他做了一个实验。

是的，他与胡梅尔斯在大学里组织的那个社团就是为了实验。

效果不错。

那时候拉姆决定回慕尼黑建立起一个真正的组织。

 

【12】

所有的事情，都是为了克洛泽的希望。

即使闯入了胡梅尔斯，拉姆的计划依旧在进行着。

他回到了慕尼黑，和施魏因施泰格建立起了事务所。罗本里贝里也加入了进来，然后拉姆亲自带回来了能控制气流的高迪诺。

再后来，诺伊尔加入了事务所，穆勒加入了事务所。拉姆救出了格策。

 

【13】

穆勒的加入让拉姆有一种似曾相识的感觉。哦，或许用感情这个词有些模糊，可是对拉姆来说这个模糊的词语却可以完美地解释他现在的状态。

就像一座坚硬无比的冰山，此时有了裂缝。

很微小的裂缝，却可以在未来让整座冰山崩塌。

 

【14】

那时候拉姆整天忙着看资料，寻找着下一个潜在的异能者；而穆勒也每天忙着学业，很少能来事务所了。

有次拉姆去学校找穆勒，却在办公室里见到了克洛泽。

“呃，老师。”拉姆没有关心过克洛泽现在的教学状况，同样地，克洛泽也没有询问过事务所里的异能者都是谁。

“菲利你认识克洛泽教授啊！他以前教过你啊！真的好巧！菲利你能不能帮我求求克洛泽教授不要给我留这么难的论文啊！”穆勒嚷嚷着。

“我不能托马斯，这种论文多写点儿对你有好处。”拉姆面无表情地拒绝了穆勒。

穆勒立马捂住心口表示自己很受伤。

克洛泽被穆勒夸张的肢体动作逗笑了：“好吧托马斯，我只能多给你一周的时间写这篇论文。”

穆勒赶忙点头：“谢谢您克洛泽教授！”

拉姆站在一旁翻了个白眼。

 

【15】

“菲利你真的是克洛泽教授的学生吗？为什么克洛泽教授从来没说起过你？”即使离开了办公室穆勒的好奇心依旧没有衰减的意思。

“那是因为我小的时候克洛泽教授就一直照顾我所以那时候他就是我的老师了。这种事情没什么好说的。”拉姆说。

“从小？菲利你没有父母吗？”

拉姆扬起了眉毛。

“呃，菲利我没有冒犯你的意思，对不起……”

“我没有父母，也没有兄弟姐妹。”

“哦……那菲利你小时候不会很寂寞吗？”

“不会啊，因为有书可以看。”

“所以你是吃书长大的？”

“托马斯你用词真恰当。”

“我语文成绩一直名列前茅！”

“看出来了。”

 

【16】

你看，每次跟穆勒聊天都是这样。穆勒会说很多话，东扯西扯半天才能说到重点。但是拉姆知道，穆勒很聪明，他可以说话一针见血，可是他却不会这样做。或许，他想跟自己聊更长时间的天？

又是这样的人。

拉姆翻了个身，让困意更快地席卷了自己。

他早晚会放弃的。

就像胡梅尔斯，从那之后交集少到零。

早点儿放弃吧。

 

【17】

拉姆可以看透任何人，可是他却没有办法再做什么来改变任何人。

比如穆勒。

即使他已经看出穆勒的所作所为还有他的目的，此时的拉姆应该是最无助的。

因为到现在为止他无法改变。

只有站在原地等待。等待热情消退，等待光环散去。

 

【18】

穆勒是一个闲不住的人。自从他发现拉姆还是比较愿意听他说话之后，他有事没事就跑到事务所里拉着拉姆就不放手了。

有时候拉姆的确有事，就把高迪诺推给穆勒。

这样的下场就是高迪诺盯着穆勒，穆勒看着高迪诺，两个人相顾无言。

“呃，詹卢卡，咱们说点儿什么吧？”穆勒小心翼翼地说。

高迪诺点了点头。

“菲利一直这个样子吗？一直忙，忙完了就睡觉？”

“嗯。”

“他的那个小房间什么样啊？我还从来没进去过呢。”

“很小，没什么特别的。”

“哎~你这么说让我更好奇了~”

“那我还是不说了吧。”

“别别别！我们还可以聊点儿别的！”

“哦。”

最后穆勒发现跟这个小朋友聊天真的很费劲儿，因为这个小朋友的口风实在是太紧了。

 

【19】

不过有些时候，上天是公平的。

既然从人这方面得不出什么确切的答案，那就需要一个亲自实践的机会啊。

这个机会还真就这么砸到了穆勒的头上。

那天事务所里就剩下了他和拉姆。对，连高迪诺都被施魏因施泰格带着不知道去哪里了。穆勒一个人无聊地坐在椅子上看着杂志，而拉姆则在小房间里睡觉。

高迪诺给穆勒留的纸条上清清楚楚地写着一定要叫拉姆起来吃东西，所以穆勒就可以光明正大地走进拉姆的小房间里一探究竟了。

这个机会真是太美妙了。穆勒这样想着，抓起桌子上的一大袋子松果走了过去。

他轻轻推开了门。

 

【20】

穆勒瞪大了眼睛。

整个房间除了拉姆睡觉的小床，其他的地方密密麻麻摆满了各式各样的电脑。

黑暗的房间中，只有电脑屏幕的光，就像一个奇怪生物的呼吸。

穆勒发现，所有电脑都连在一条光缆上。他的目光追随着光缆，最终找到了终点。

光缆的终点在拉姆的身上。

在他的背后，脊椎上。

光在呼吸，照亮了黑暗的房间。而黑暗房间的主人，此时正陷入了沉眠。

 

【21】

“你看见了？”

“这就是你需要睡眠的真正原因？”

“差不多吧。”

“菲利，”穆勒看着面前掰着松果的小个子，语气是从未有过的严肃，“你能告诉我你的真实身份是什么吗？”

拉姆放下了松果：“聪明的托马斯，你看不出来吗？”

“我是AI啊。”

 

【22】

穆勒从来没有如此震惊过。即使是当时他杀了那个小混混他也没有处于现在的这种震惊中。

“AI，人工智能，随你怎么称呼。”拉姆回头看了看电脑屏幕上的数据，然后伸手把脊椎上的光缆拔掉了。

“你……你……”就像拉姆第一次跟着回了穆勒的公寓一样，穆勒不知道要怎么组织自己要说的话。

“你还是这样啊，”拉姆笑了笑，“我当然是AI，我的分析能力，记忆能力，都是源于AI啊。”

“可是……可是AI只是系统，而，而你是一个人啊！”穆勒终于找到了自己要说的话。

“我当然是人，有人给了我一具身体。”

“是克洛泽教授吗？”

“是的，所以我才说你聪明啊托马斯。”

 

【23】

“我的记忆是从出生开始的，或许还有作为一个系统时的记忆。我诞生的那时候科技还不像现在这么发达，所以我的存在已经很先进了。可是最近这十几年你也看到了，我已经力不从心了，所以我不得不让自己跟上进化，进化算法，用这种最古老原始的方法。其实也挺好的，就是有时候太耗时间了。”

“而且啊，我感觉不到别人对我的感觉。我可以轻易地看出你在想什么，用一种科学的计量方法。可是感觉，使用科学计量不了的。”

“所以，托马斯，有些事情，还是放弃吧。”

拉姆歪了歪头，背后的屏幕突然都黑了。

光消失了，整个房间陷入了黑暗。

 

【24】

对穆勒说完那些话之后拉姆等于卸下了所有的负担。

穆勒再也不会来找他聊天，再也不会对他抱有任何奇怪的兴趣。

所有的一切，都将回到原点。

 

【25】

可是有些时候，拉姆的分析能力再强，他也无法预料到穆勒的行为。

穆勒似乎并没有因为拉姆的话而减少找拉姆说话的次数。

相反，穆勒对拉姆的兴趣更大了。

比如有事没事就自愿承担给拉姆送饭的工作（这让高迪诺大为不满，可是穆勒总是抢着做这件事），比如试图帮助拉姆把那些古老的电脑换成比较先进的那种（当然钱是事务所出，而穆勒仅负责提供意见建议），还比如……

还比如的这件事就让拉姆极度意外了。

 

【26】

拉姆那天去找克洛泽的时候穆勒也在办公室，不过这次并不是为了论文的事情。

“克洛泽教授，AI的进化必须要靠大量的数据更新吗？”穆勒追问道。

克洛泽抬起头，正好看到了站在门口一脸不可思议表情的拉姆，只好对穆勒笑了笑：“托马斯，菲利普来了，你要不要跟他具体交流一下这个问题？”

穆勒猛地回过头，结果扭到了脖子：“哎呦哎呦好疼……菲利你什么时候来的？”

拉姆没有回答这个问题，而是直接走到了克洛泽的办公桌前，把一份文件递了过去：“这些数据一直出现在我的运行程序里，我不知道是什么意思。”

“等我回去看看。你快带托马斯走吧，我想他应该饿了。”克洛泽微笑着下了逐客令。

“克洛泽教授你要不要跟我们一起吃饭啊！”穆勒从椅子上跳了起来，就好像有人在他的椅子下放了一把火似的。

“不用了，一会儿我还要跟托尼说说他的论文的问题。”

“托尼真好学，中午连饭都不吃了。”

 

【27】

“菲利，我也是学计算机的，为什么你不把数据给我看啊！”即使是吃饭也堵不上穆勒一直在说话的嘴。

“老师一直在帮我修改数据，所以他比你有经验。”拉姆的回答中规中矩。

“好吧。”穆勒不太开心地扒拉着蔬菜沙拉，偷偷抬头看了看拉姆，又飞快地低下了头。

在他做第十三次这样的动作的时候，拉姆放下了叉子：“托马斯我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“没，没有……”穆勒赶忙摇了摇头：“就是一想起你是AI我就感觉特别的神奇。你说你的身体是克洛泽教授给你的？到底是怎么操作的？直接植入还是——”

“托马斯，吃饭的时候就不要想这些事情了。”

“可是——”

“吃饭。”

“哦。”

拉姆突然很怀念跟高迪诺一起吃饭的日子。

除了他的脸会比较红之外，比穆勒要强太多了。

至少他不会说这么多话。

 

【28】

拉姆给克洛泽的那些数据开始频繁地出现在运行程序中。他去找克洛泽，而克洛泽也不明白那些数据的意义。

于是拉姆开始花时间研究那些数据上了。

所以穆勒跟拉姆聊天的时间变得越来越少。与此同时，拉姆走出那个小房间的时间也越来越少。

交集时间开始下降。

 

【29】

穆勒最后只好去找施魏因施泰格，他想知道以前拉姆也是这种状态吗。

“还就都没看过他这样了，”施魏因施泰格舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，“要知道上一次他这样做还是在筹办事务所的时候呢……我好像记得他有一次连续工作了两周，最后还是克洛泽先生亲自把他从书房里拖出来逼着他休息。结果你猜怎么着，菲利普睡了三天才醒过来，而且还吃光了超市的松果存货。”

穆勒在这时候特别想鼓掌，但是他忍住了。

“那现在我们该怎么办？把克洛泽教授叫来？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你还真相信了啊！”

“巴斯蒂你骗我——”

“嘿别扯我的衣服这件是卢基买给我的——”

“让他再给你买件新的！巴斯蒂我跟你拼了！”

 

【30】

跟施魏因施泰格吵闹了一会儿之后，穆勒还是决定冒着被拉姆骂的危险进小房间看看拉姆的情况。

当他推开门的时候，果然看到拉姆对着电脑屏幕疯狂地输入着什么。

“嘿菲利你要不要休息一下？”

“嗯？”拉姆停下了手指的动作，回过头，有些困惑地看着穆勒。

在那一瞬间，穆勒突然感觉拉姆好像不认识自己了。

不过就那么一瞬间，因为很快拉姆就恢复了平常的样子。

“我还在分析数据，有什么事吗？”拉姆的声音很疲倦。

“把数据给我看看。”

“我能处理——”

“给我。”

穆勒伸出了手。

拉姆盯着穆勒看了一分钟，看得穆勒心里没有了底。

或许在这一分钟里菲利已经想出了无数种方法赶我走——

拉姆把数据递了过来。

穆勒咧嘴笑了。

“来吧，托马斯，让我看看你都在老师那里学到了什么。”

 

【31】

穆勒在拉姆的小房间里待了很久。穆勒想了很多种方法来解释这些数据，哦，感谢他的脑洞，拉姆不得不花更多的时间来一一否决掉穆勒的想法。

最后穆勒饿着肚子回了公寓。他一边狼吞虎咽吃着晚饭，一边在纸上胡乱写着几行数据。

这些数据看起来就很特殊，是能让人愿意停下来仔细想想的那种。现在穆勒停下来看，可是它们却不愿意开口了。

“到底是什么意思啊……”即使躺在床上穆勒也没有停下来，脑子里全是数据。

完了，今天晚上又睡不着了。

 

【32】

所以第二天上午穆勒出现在教室时就像只熊猫。他抓了抓卷卷的头发，然后一屁股坐在了托尼·克罗斯的旁边。

“托马斯你昨天晚上又熬夜打游戏了？”克罗斯一张宽脸凑了过来。

“我失眠了。”穆勒没精打采地回答。

“呦，你还能失眠啊？”

“……”

“托马斯？”

穆勒两眼无神地看着黑板，嘴里还小声地嘟囔着什么。

“嘿！你不会遇上什么解决不了的问题了吧？”

“是啊……”

“说出来我听听啊，说不定我能帮上忙呢！”

热心的克罗斯塞给穆勒一张纸。

穆勒盯着那张白纸，脑中突然闪过了一个想法。

 

【33】

“喏，就是这些。”穆勒把纸递给了克罗斯。

克罗斯接过去仔细看了看，一脸困惑地看着穆勒：“这些数据很特别啊，你是从哪里弄来的？”

“这你就别管了。怎么样，看出什么了吗？”

“嗯，数据本身的确特殊，可是别忘了数据就是为了传达信息的，所以……”

“所以？”

“所以这些数据的意义你应该明白，最本质的意义。”

“修改？”

“没错，不过它不仅仅是修改程序，应该是比修改程序更高一层的。”

“控制修改程序的程序？”

“差不多吧。”

“原来是这样啊。”穆勒盯着纸出了两秒钟的神，然后直接抓起那张纸冲了出去。

“托马斯你去哪里——”

“我有事！如果教授问起来就说我发烧了！”

克罗斯耸了耸肩。

哪个教授会相信这种话啊！

 

【34】

穆勒冲进事务所的时候差点儿吓到高迪诺了。老老实实的小卷毛正低着头整理文件，穆勒从他面前冲过去的时候他还以为大门没关风吹进来了呢。

“菲利菲利我知道这些数据的意思了！”

拉姆刚醒过来，身后连着的光缆还在向他传输着数据。他的反应似乎慢了半拍，不过穆勒根本没注意到。

“这些数据是操控着修改程序的！”穆勒大声地嚷嚷着。

“然后呢？它们为什么总是重复着出现？”

“那就是说你的程序一直被修改啊……哎，不对！”穆勒这才意识到哪里出了问题。

是的，如果真的是这样的话也就意味着拉姆的程序有问题，一直有问题。有人在他的程序里加了这些数据，他的程序一直被人修改，一直在变动。

可是，到底是谁做的呢？

 

【35】

“托马斯我也想过这种可能性，可是我否决了它，因为我的程序从头到尾都是老师设计的，而老师不会再我的程序里加这些数据。”拉姆的声音很轻，却很坚决。

“可是——”

“没有任何的可是，托马斯，我相信老师，我也相信你。所以我请你也相信我的老师。”

穆勒还想张嘴说什么，但是他没说出来。此时此刻已经不仅仅是克洛泽到底有没有加数据的问题，而是拉姆整个程序的问题。这些数据在最近这段时间活动得太频繁。它们到底想做什么，到底想要修改什么——

“托马斯，谢谢你。从现在开始，这件事就交给我吧。”

 

【36】

从那天开始穆勒就再也没见到过拉姆。他不在事务所，不在大学里。虽然穆勒想要去问克洛泽教授，但是这话转到嘴边又不知道该怎么说出来。总不能直接上去就问“克洛泽教授知道菲利这几天在哪里吗”这种问题。

“托马斯你这几天魂不守舍的啊。”克罗斯看着穆勒发呆，心想数据的问题还没解决吗。

“托尼，你对人工智能了解多少？”穆勒突然抛出了一个很高深的问题。

克罗斯眼中闪过一丝奇异的光，不过很快他就做出了回答：“如果是理论上，那我跟你的了解程度差不多，不过如果是实践上，那我可就什么也不知道了。”

“那你觉得人工智能可怜吗？”

“可怜？托马斯，人工智能只是程序，它们还没有进化出感情，所以你也没有必要对它们抱着同情的心理。”

“为什么不呢？”

“托马斯你没事吧？”

“没事，我就问问。对了，你跟克洛泽教授熟吗？”

“还，还行吧。”

“你知道他住哪里吗？”

克罗斯开始纠结到底要不要告诉穆勒地址。

 

【37】

穆勒去克洛泽公寓的路上买了很多吃的。他不知道为什么要怎么做，只是心里有个声音一直在对他说：“或许菲利待在书房里对着电脑就不抬头了呢，他一定会饿的。”

那是一座很漂亮的房子。穆勒敲门，开门的不是拉姆。

而是克洛泽。

“呃，克洛泽教授，你，你好……我，我来找菲利。”

“他在书房。”

“谢谢您克洛泽教授！”

 

【38】

“菲利你吃点儿东西吧。”

“嗯。”

“你倒是歇会儿啊。”

“嗯。”

最终穆勒实在是受不了了，他直接一把抱起了小个子，让他面对着自己：“菲利！”

拉姆看着他，眼神中的明晰消失得一干二净，剩下的，只有一片空白。

面对着这样的拉姆，穆勒突然害怕了。

“菲利，你，你这是怎么了？”

“蔬菜三明治，黑咖啡加三块糖。”拉姆机械般地说了一句。

“什么？”穆勒有些意外。

“蔬菜三明治，黑咖啡加三块糖。”拉姆重复了一遍。

“呃，那我们出去吃吧。”

“嗯。”

 

【39】

“好久都没看见菲利普了。”博阿滕站在柜台后面说道。

“拉姆先生有些奇怪啊。”格策皱了皱眉。

“奇怪？”

“他脸上怎么没有表情啊。”

“还真是。”

 

【40】

等拉姆啃完了三明治的时候，憋了半天的穆勒终于说了话：“菲利你这几天也不去事务所我还以为你出什么事了呢！要不是去你家找你我还——”

“谢谢你。”

穆勒一愣。

“谢谢你请我吃三明治，不过，你是……？”

 

【41】

拉姆眼神很干净，就像冬季的新雪，或者是山上的清泉。

一尘不染。

穆勒面对着这样的拉姆，他害怕了。

“你不认识我了菲利？”穆勒的声音突然拔高。

可能声音突然变大的原因，拉姆往后缩了缩。

“不，我不是坏人……”穆勒站起来来到拉姆身边，然后果不其然看到了拉姆试图把自己缩成一团的动作，“我是托马斯，你把我带进事务所的……你不记得了？”

拉姆没有说话，只是愣愣地看着柜台后面的博阿滕。

“热罗姆……”拉姆小声地说道：“我认识热罗姆的……”

被点到名的店主只好走了过去，他身后跟着格策。

“菲利普你还好吗？”

“我想回去，我想找老师。”

“好的，我去给你的老师打电话。”

博阿滕说完，便一把拽住穆勒把他拉走了。格策挠了挠头，然后抓上一把店里的糖果，全都塞给了拉姆：“拉姆先生，你，你先吃点儿糖吧。”

拉姆愣愣地看着糖果，突然哭了起来。

 

【42】

博阿滕把后厨的门打开，然后推着穆勒进了厨房。

“老板你拽我干嘛！”

“你赶快给他老师打电话啊！”

“哎？！他不是让你打吗！”

“我不知道他的老师是谁啊！你也不知道？”

穆勒愣了一秒钟：“等一下，菲利以前没跟你说过克洛泽教授的事情？”

“克洛泽教授是谁？他从来没跟我说过什么老师的事。”博阿滕摊了摊手。

“也就是说……”穆勒犹豫了一下：“也就是说菲利的记忆出了问题？他先是忘了我是谁，然后记忆混乱让他认为你知道克洛泽教授的电话号码？”

“天啊，菲利普到底怎么了？”

这个问题并没有人回答，因为博阿滕的话音刚落格策就急匆匆地冲了进来。

“热罗姆，拉姆先生，他，他哭了！”

 

【43】

穆勒再次冲回餐桌的时候拉姆已经满脸泪水了。他就死死地盯着那些糖果哭，大滴大滴的泪水落在衣服上。

“菲利你别哭了！怎么了？”穆勒手忙脚乱地抽了几张餐巾纸给拉姆擦眼泪。

“老师不见了……”

“老师不见了……”

“老师一会儿就来！菲利不哭了……”

 

【44】

当克洛泽匆忙赶到咖啡店时，穆勒惊奇地看到了他身后的克罗斯。克洛泽进来就跑到还在哭泣的拉姆身边了，所以穆勒只好退到一边和克罗斯两个人两顾无言。

“呃，你怎么来了？”穆勒还是很好奇。

克罗斯的脸好像还有点儿红：“我正跟克洛泽教授讨论论文的事情呢，结果电话就来了，所以我就开车把教授送过来了。”

“是么。”

“他这是怎么了？”

“菲利？不知道。”

一提到拉姆，穆勒的情绪一下子就降到了最低点。克罗斯也察觉到了这点，所以他识趣地闭了嘴。

 

【45】

等把拉姆哄得停止哭泣了之后，克洛泽脸上的表情是穆勒从未见过的，忧伤与痛苦的混合体。他麻烦克罗斯送他和拉姆还有穆拉回公寓，这让穆勒意识到自己或许还能帮拉姆的忙。

“有什么消息记得告诉我们一声。”离开咖啡店的时候博阿滕说道。

“我知道。”穆勒挤出了一个很勉强的笑。

 

【46】

一路上车里的气氛过于沉默。穆勒想要说点儿什么，可是他想说的都哽在了喉咙里，硌得生疼，却只能忍着。

现在，他只想知道，拉姆到底出什么事了。

 

【47】

把车开到公寓后克罗斯就礼貌地跟克洛泽告了别。拉姆坐在沙发上，呆呆地看着四周，就像是在确认这个地方自己是否认识一样。

“菲利，你感觉怎么样了？”穆勒蹭到他旁边坐下，小声地问道。

“你是托马斯？”拉姆认真地看着身旁的这个大男孩。

“是的，托马斯·穆勒。”

“托马斯。”

“我在这里。”

“菲利普的程序出了问题。”克洛泽也坐了下来。

“那能解决吗？”穆勒着急地问。

“我不知道，只有运行一遍整个程序才能有结果。”

“那就运行啊。”

 

【48】

运行的结果可想而知。克洛泽皱着眉头，看着拉姆的程序被数据修改得一塌糊涂，有些数据做得很拙劣，而有一些，则直接影响到了核心程序。

“那些数据，都是因为那些数据吗？”

“不一定。前几天菲利普待在家里把自己的程序完善了一遍。我听他说他想要把那些修改程序删除掉，可是现在看来删除已经没有用了。”

“那些数据……真的不是您加的吗克洛泽教授？”

克洛泽转过脸，语气严肃：“托马斯，我不知道你为什么会有这种想法，但是我可以告诉你，这些数据绝对不是我加的。菲利普对我而言就是我的孩子，我不会对自己的孩子做这种事情。”

 

【49】

既然不是克洛泽的问题，那到底是谁？

穆勒回事务所拿东西的时候被施魏因施泰格还有高迪诺外加罗本里贝里诺伊尔堵了个正着。

“菲利普出什么事了吗？”大家的问题都是一样的。

“菲利的记忆出现了问题，但是现在还不知道是什么原因。”穆勒回答。

“记忆？菲利普的记忆出现了问题？”罗本一脸震惊。

“不过，你们知道菲利的异能是什么吗？”穆勒突然意识到自己从来没想过这个问题。

“知道啊，”里贝里点点头，“他是AI啊。”

“什么——你们原来，原来都知道啊！合着我是最后一个知道的吗！”穆勒嚷嚷道。

“谁让你不问啊。”高迪诺小声地吐槽。

一脸难过的穆勒挤出了更多的褶子：“那现在我就好说了，菲利的程序不知道被谁植入了一些数据，现在他的程序已经被修改得乱七八糟。”

“那我们现在能做什么？”施魏因施泰格敲了敲桌子。

“你们，能帮忙调查一下吗？特别是克洛泽教授。”穆勒说。

“没问题。”施魏因施泰格点点头，然后开始部署具体的调查方案。

 

【50】

“我想克洛泽教授是最好的一个切入点，因为他拥有菲利程序的最高权限。我问过他，他说他从未修改过程序，那么修改程序的人就是一个跟他有关系的人了。”

 

【51】

这几天穆勒有事没事就跑到拉姆那边去看看。克洛泽教授还有课，所以也只能拜托穆勒帮忙照看一下拉姆了。穆勒答应下来，然后给施魏因施泰格发了一条短信，告诉他克洛泽这一天都要待在学校里了，注意出现在他身边的所有人。

“托马斯你真啰嗦。”施魏因施泰格回到。

穆勒没有理会他，把手机扔回了口袋里，然后推开了书房的门。

 

【52】

拉姆还是坐在软椅上看书，穆勒进来的时候他连头都没抬。穆勒看了看，他已经把身后的光缆拔掉了。

“嘿菲利。”

拉姆抬头，努力想了想，然后回答：“托马斯，早上好。”

“现在已经是中午了菲利。”

“早上好。”

穆勒意识到现在似乎不是帮助拉姆重新确定时间轴的最好时机，所以他应了下来：“早上好菲利，你想吃点儿什么吗？”

“我不想吃。”

“那我陪你看书吧。”

“嗯。”

 

【53】

穆勒陪着拉姆看了一下午的书，直到克洛泽回了公寓。穆勒没有留下来吃晚饭，他只想赶快回事务所。

拉姆站在玄关看着穆勒弯下腰穿鞋，一言不发。穆勒抬头看着他，咧开了一个傻乎乎的笑：“菲利，我走了。”

“托马斯，吃饭。”

“嗯，我会记得的。拜拜。”

拉姆抬起手，僵硬地摇了摇。

 

【54】

“克洛泽的活动范围真小，我们俩加上巴斯蒂都去了，结果他除了教室和办公室哪里也没去。”里贝里没好气地说道。

“行了弗兰克，我不是还给你带了葡萄酒了嘛。”罗本拍了拍里贝里的肩膀。

里贝里翻了个白眼。

“那结果呢？”穆勒决定忽略这两个人的对话。

“在这里。”施魏因施泰格把几张纸递给了穆勒：“只有几个老师和学生跟他接触过。”

“嗯，这几个老师我都知道……还有，托尼·克罗斯？”穆勒瞪大了眼睛。

“怎么，你认识这个小伙子？”里贝里凑过来问道：“我记得他应该是跟克洛泽待在一起时间最长的吧。”

“托尼？他是我同学啊……”穆勒盯着纸上的名字：“菲利数据出问题的时候我还拿着数据问过他呢……”

“等一下，你把菲利普的数据给他看了？”施魏因施泰格警觉地问。

“我没告诉他数据是从哪里来的，只是问他这段数据有没有问题什么的。”

“他当时是什么反应？”

“就是挺普通的那种……反应……”穆勒努力回想了一下，他突然顿住了。

“嘿托马斯！”罗本伸手在穆勒眼前晃了晃，可是穆勒就像一座雕塑一般，一动不动，连眼睛都不眨。

“我好像……好像还问过他对人工智能的了解……”

“什么？！”

“他现在在哪里？我要去找他问清楚！”

“托马斯你先别激动啊！”

“他在哪里！”

“呃，我看看，最后记录是在他自己的公寓里。”

“地址！”

 

【55】

克罗斯打开门的时候，穆勒气喘吁吁地站在门口，手里还握着手机。

“托马斯，这么晚了你有什么事吗？”克罗斯还是保持着礼貌带穆勒进了客厅。

“有些事……有些事我想问问你。”穆勒喘着粗气说。

“那我先给你倒杯水吧。”

“谢谢。”

 

【56】

“托尼，你跟克洛泽教授关系是不是挺好的？”穆勒上来就一针见血。

克罗斯的脸有些红，不过他还是回答：“还好吧，这几次论文都是克洛泽教授作为我的指导教师，所以有些时候我需要找他商量。”

“你喜欢克洛泽教授吧？”

“托马斯我不明白。”

穆勒嘴角上扬，可是他的眼里没有一丝笑意：“托尼我不傻，有些事情我是能看出来的。”

克罗斯沉默了几秒钟。

“是的，我喜欢克洛泽教授，可是我从来没有告诉过他。”

“所以你就一直找他写论文？”

“托马斯既然你都知道为什么都要说出来呢？”

“托尼，那你知道菲利普·拉姆吗？”

“菲利普？是克洛泽教授的那个学生吗？”

“是的。除此之外你还知道什么？”

“我还知道你也喜欢他啊，托马斯。”

 

【57】

“是的，我喜欢他。”穆勒的口气很坚决。

“拜托，今天你来不会就是告诉我你喜欢克洛泽教授的学生的事吧？”克罗斯放松地倚靠在柔软的沙发上。

“不，当然没有那么简单。”

“那你还有什么事呢？”

“托尼，”穆勒盯着克罗斯的眼睛，“我希望你能告诉我，你的异能是什么？”

 

【58】

“托马斯，我不知道你在说什么。”克罗斯脸上的笑容没有任何变化。

“不，托尼，你心知肚明。”穆勒也没有让步。

整个客厅的气氛变得有些古怪。穆勒紧紧得盯着克罗斯，而克罗斯则望着穆勒身后的某个点。

漫长的寂静之后，克罗斯终于开了口。

“托马斯，你是怎么知道的？”

穆勒指了指公寓的窗户：“托尼你做的太好了，没有人能看见你在房子里做什么。可是别忘了，一般人可做不到这么完美。”

“是我做得过了吗？”克罗斯有些惋惜地叹了一口气。

“所以，现在能告诉我你的异能是什么了吗？”

 

【59】

克罗斯看着穆勒，这个倔强的大男孩。他不知道这一切，这一切的背后，他所付出的，他的努力，他的牺牲……

牺牲？！

克罗斯的眼神突然变得有些恐惧。不不不，难道说——

“托尼，你还是准备在这里跟我装傻吗？”穆勒的声音很尖锐。

“我没有……”克罗斯摇了摇头：“我是个异能者，我的能力是【愿望】。”

“【愿望】？”穆勒皱了皱眉：“那是什么？”

“就是实现愿望啊托马斯。”

 

【60】

穆勒看着克罗斯，就像是在看着一个他从未见过的陌生人。他以前认识的那个克罗斯不见了，只剩下现在坐在他对面的这个人。

“实现愿望？你许下了什么愿望？”

“托马斯，你知道克洛泽教授也是个异能者吗？”

“什么？！”

“看起来你就是不知道了，”克罗斯顿了顿，像是要公布一个秘密一样压低了声音，“他的能力很稀奇，也最强大。”

“是什么？”

“他的能力是【不死】，永远地活下去，永远地看这个世界。”

 

【61】

穆勒僵住了。在这不到十分钟的时间里他接受了太多无法消化的东西。异能，【愿望】，【不死】。他原本以为自己早就远离这些，他以为自己的生活简单而又平静。

只有他和拉姆，毫无波澜的生活。

可是现在的这一切，全部被打破了。

 

【62】

“我很久很久之前就认识克洛泽教授了，那时他身边还没有菲利普·拉姆，不，应该说那时候他还不是克洛泽教授，而是克洛泽先生。我跟着他，做他的学生，跟着他学习。我喜欢他，这一点毋庸置疑。可是我发现了他的秘密，他不会死去的秘密。那时候我很害怕，我害怕我不能一直做他的学生，所以我许下了愿望，我希望自己能一直跟着他，做他的学生，并且在适合的时候，告白。”

“可是这样克洛泽教授不会发现吗？”

“托马斯你很聪明。发现了吧，这个愿望实现起来很困难，可是我做到了，虽然我不知道这个愿望具体是怎么实现的。记忆，痕迹，统统被修改。”

“难道说菲利的程序是因为你？！”

“现在想想应该是因为我。”

穆勒站了起来，一拳打在了克罗斯的脸上。

克罗斯没有发出任何声音。他伸手抹掉了嘴角的血，抬头望着表情扭曲的穆勒：“托马斯，现在还不是你生气的时候。”

“为什么？”

“因为我的愿望，开始崩塌了。”

 

【63】

“克洛泽教授已经知道我的能力了，是我告诉他的。托马斯你知道吗，拉姆作为AI有一具身体也是我的愿望。现在你看，我的愿望要失效了。”

克罗斯的泪水毫无征兆地落下。

他的眼睛还是那么漂亮，配上金色的头发和白皙的脸颊。可是此时此刻，却透露着巨大的绝望。

“托马斯，你喜欢菲利普吧？那你能想象没有他的日子吗？”

 

【64】

穆勒回到事务所的时候大家都在，没有人说话，只是用沉默强迫着穆勒开口。

穆勒在外面坐了一会儿，然后站起来走进了拉姆平常睡觉的小房间。

里面什么都没有了，电脑，床铺，什么没有了。

穆勒突然想起自己第一次走进房间的场景。无数的电脑闪着光，就像一个怪兽，蜷缩在小房间里，眼睛眨啊眨。

望着这个不速之客。

现在，什么也没有了。

 

【65】

“克洛泽教授，事情我都知道了。”

“托尼告诉你了？”

“嗯。”

“他陷得太深了，而我一直都不知道。”

“克洛泽教授，您喜欢过他吗？”

克洛泽浅色的眼睛里盛满了忧伤：“他还是个孩子，一个靠着愿望活着的孩子……”

“您喜欢他吧？如果您喜欢他就去告诉他吧。”

 

【66】

穆勒再次见到拉姆的时候拉姆已经睡着了。他侧着身体，背后依旧插着光缆。可是唯一不同的是，光缆的那一端只连接着一台电脑。

那是一台很小的笔记本电脑，上面一行一行地书写着代码。

穆勒走过去看着屏幕上的代码，很简单，很清晰，毫不拖泥带水，毫不罗嗦。

那是一个系统最后要执行的代码。

清理核心程序，删除所有的数据。

穆勒就那样盯着屏幕，心无旁骛地看着。他不知道克洛泽和克罗斯什么时候打开了门，他也不知道是谁在他的耳边说了什么。

他只知道菲利，那个小个子，喜欢吃松果的小个子，要消失了。

连告别的机会都没有，消失得干净利落。

菲利普·拉姆，不见了。

 

【67】

“教授，我很害怕。” 

“为什么？” 

“我造出了一个绝对能通过图灵测试的AI。” 

“这是很伟大的成就啊，你为什么要害怕？” 

“可是它没有通过测试。”*

拉姆很小的时候就听老师讲过当时发生的事情。那时候老师的老师，那个金头发的克林斯曼教授就这样见证了拉姆的诞生。

现在，却是说再见的时候了。

 

【68】

拉姆消失的事情很快就被事务所的里的人知道了。施魏因施泰格靠在波多尔斯基的身上面无表情，而高迪诺直接哭了出来。里贝里和罗本哄了他半天。诺伊尔回北威州待了一周才回来。

然后，事务所像以前一样运转，去救异能者，偶尔还会有新人加入。

 

【69】

穆勒跟着克洛泽一直学习，然后每天回家都在捣鼓着自己的笔记本。每天写代码，测试程序。

拉姆的身体没有消失，这一点让克罗斯很意外。他本来还想再许下另一个愿望，不过被穆勒拒绝了。

“托尼，不靠你的愿望我也能行，”穆勒咧嘴说，“我想靠自己的力量带拉姆回来。”

这是穆勒的愿望。

 

【70】

从那时候起，穆勒就开始了自己的工作。

带拉姆回来。

 

【71】

直到几年之后，在一个清晨，在整个世界都还未清醒的时候，穆勒的笔记本发出了一个久未的声音。

“初始化成功，进入基本设置。”

穆勒利落地把咖啡杯摔碎了。

“基本设置，关于本系统，名称设置。”

穆勒的嘴唇一张一合，吐出了那个他很久都没有提及的名字。

“菲利普·拉姆。”

“名称设置成功。”

 

【72】

“我活了太久太久，久到无聊，所以我制造了你，我希望你——”

“——能改变这个世界。”

“不。”

“什么？”

“我希望你能活下去。”

“好好地活下去。”

 

*来自知乎上刘执壶的文章。


End file.
